The Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is characterized by mobility and high broadband, and can meet the high-speed access requirement of a user with limited mobility. Under the full-service operation of China telecom, the breadth and depth of the coverage of the WLAN hotspot is a strategic resource against competitors, and can not only diversify means for the user to access network but also enforce the differential service capability provided by China telecom to the user based on network access.
Now, China telecom is vigorously advancing the deployment of the WLAN hotspots, meanwhile, it combines the WLAN with the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network to provide the user with broadband wireless access service. With the continuous expansion of the WLAN and its service scale and the continuous abundance of WLAN User Equipments (UEs), the network and information security authentication must be taken into consideration and solved.
The conventional WLAN authentication method includes: a WLAN file is created in a smart card to store a WLAN account, and when a client terminal initiates a WLAN connection, an Attention (AT) command is sent to a data card to indicate it to read the WLAN account stored in the smart card; a multi-user WLAN access user equipment is provided with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card interface; and an authentication module is configured to judge whether an access user name is stored in a storage module, if not, an authorization request is sent to a WLAN Authentication Server (AS) by the security data connection established.
In the related arts, the WLAN authentication of a UE is mostly performed by an account in a SIM card or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) KEY; and when other users access a network by the account of the master user, the master user will not be notified, therefore insecurity is possibly caused.